Karena Cinta?
by Rey619
Summary: Ia biarkan rambut soft pinknya terjatuh menutupi setengah wajahnya. Membiarkan wajah memarnya tertutup oleh rambutnya yang tak rapi walau tak sepenuhnya./ "Kumohon N-Naruto, percayalah padaku..."/ "Cinta, eh?" gumam Naruto menyeringai. "Aku muak mendengarnya brengsek!" teriaknya murka./ RnR?
1. Cinta?

Dua orang.

Laki-laki dan perempuan.

Namikaze dan Haruno.

Naruto dan Sakura.

Siapa yang lebih buta di sini?

Siapa yang lebih egois di sini?

Namikaze Naruto atau Haruno Sakura?

Atau mungkin keduanya?

"Naruto, kau menciumku," terucap sebuah kalimat pertanyaan yang lebih mirip dengan kalimat pernyataan.

"Itu berarti kita—"

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku sekarang," sahut seorang lelaki yang sudah mencium seorang gadis yang baru saja menyebut namanya, tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : **OOC parah, AU, Semi-M, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Tata Bahasa Payah, Diksi Ancur, ANEH, GAJE, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, Judul gak nyambung sama cerita, Bikin muntah, Gak masuk akal, dll, dsb, dst *dilempar bemo***

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"N-Naruto, hentikan..." Suara itu meringkik lemah, namun terdengar cukup jelas di telinga seorang pemuda yang berada di dekatnya, sangat dekat, nyaris tidak ada jarak.

"Sshhh, sabarlah sebentar sayang... aku masih belum puas," bisik seorang lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu tepat di telinga gadis—wanita itu.

"Ukh... kumohon h-hentikan, s-sakit..." Wanita itu merintih kesakitan. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah antara malu dan menahan amarah. Amarah? Bukan. Pada kenyataannya wanita yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun tersebut takkan pernah marah, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa marah pada kekasihnya itu.

Sedikit kecewa, pria blonde itu terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ia menatap mata kekasihnya itu dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kalau begitu kau tidak akan keberatan kan?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Seperti sudah tak memiliki harapan apapun, wanita yang memiliki nama serupa dengan bunga yang menjadi simbol negara Jepang itu hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Sama lemahnya ketika bibir kekasihnya itu menyerang bibirnya tanpa ampun, menggigitnya cukup keras. Cukup keras untuk membuatnya memerah karena darah. Darah yang sama yang kemudian dihisap oleh lelaki itu, membiarkannya melaju terus hingga melewati tenggorokannya, membiarkannya tertanam dalam tubuhnya seolah itu adalah minuman yang memabukkan.

Lelaki itu melumat habis tubuh wanita itu, seakan hari esok tak akan ada lagi. Seperti wanita berambut soft pink itu hanyalah sebuah mainan baru yang ingin dirusaknya. Yang hanya ingin dirusak tapi tak sanggup dihancurkan. Membuat lelaki beriris blue sky itu sampai ke ujung batas setiap nafsunya. Ia putar, ia balik, ia jilat, ia gigit, ia geser, sampai ia melihat wajah kekasihnya seperti menyerah pasrah dan begitu lelah. Sampai wanita beriris green forest itu merengek untuk berhenti dan membiarkannya meledak. Sampai keduanya benar-benar lelah dan serasa hampir mati.

Ia bergerak perlahan, berputar dan berpaling, membuat wajahnya berhenti di pusarnya. Membuatnya bergerak ke atas mencari wajahnya, mencari asal sebuah rasa yang baru saja ia nikmati. Bergerak ke atas di antara dada putihnya yang menggoda. Ia biarkan hidung mancungnya menghirup sisa-sisa aromanya sebelum ia pergi. Sampai ia kemudian tiba-tiba beranjak pergi seperti sebuah bayangan yang tak sopan. Ia biarkan wanita itu memandang siluetnya yang berjalan perlahan, menghadiahinya sebuah tubuh tegap yang telanjang. Sebuah siluet yang kemudian mengenakan seragam KHS—Konohagakure High School lengkap dengan dasi yang dipakai asal.

Tangannya sibuk mencari pakaian lain di dalam lemari besarnya. Pakaian yang sama seperti yang dikenakannya. Pakaian yang kemudian ia serahkan pada seorang wanita yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Ini sebagai pengganti yang kurusak kemarin. Pakailah," katanya terdengar bertanggung jawab seraya menaruh seragam itu di atas pangkuan wanita yang masih bergeming menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Walaupun wanita itu sendiri tahu, itu tidak perlu dan tidak berguna. Toh lelaki itu sudah mengetahui semua yang ada dibaliknya.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu kembali menyeringai. "Kenapa sayang? Masih belum puas, eh? Atau kau ingin aku memakaikannya untuk—"

"Aku ingin mandi Naruto, tunggulah di bawah," potong wanita itu cepat. Tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi kata-kata menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

Menghela nafas. "Baiklah," sahut Naruto mengalah sembari meninggalkan wanitanya di dalam kamar. Memberinya kesempatan untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya di tempat lain.

Pria itu kemudian menuruni tangga, lalu berbelok menuju dapur. Ramen, hanya ramen yang ada dalam lemari makanannya. Seolah ia tidak pernah bosan, setiap hari hanya itu-itu saja yang dikonsumsinya. Dan wanita itu takkan pernah bisa menolaknya. Apapun yang diberikan lelaki itu, kekasihnya akan selalu menerimanya. Bahkan ketika sudah tak ada yang bisa dimakan pun wanita itu takkan berani memprotesnya.

Naruto mulai menyiapkan dua mangkuk kosong dan dua gelas kosong yang sebentar lagi takkan lagi kosong. Terkadang lelaki itu merasa tak tega memperlakukan Sakura dengan tidak baik. Namun apa daya, setan dalam otaknya terus-menerus meraung-raung meminta lebih dan lebih. Memintanya agar tidak percaya dengan pernyataan cinta wanita itu. Semua itu bohong, semua itu palsu. Cinta hanyalah omong kosong baginya. Sama omong kosongnya ketika ia masih mempercayai cinta. Cinta yang terlontar dari bibir dua orang gadis yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya, dua orang gadis yang amat dicintainya, amat dipercayainya.

Gadis pertama bilang, dia mencintainya, mencintai lelaki itu. Tapi tidak, tiba-tiba saja dia berbalik, memandang lelaki lain yang juga dikenalnya, lalu pergi dengan lelaki itu, pergi meninggalkannya. Tak ingin terpuruk lebih dalam, ia mencoba menjalin kisah cinta baru dengan gadis kedua. Awalnya terasa indah, namun semua itu hanya ilusi. Sebuah ilusi yang kemudian berubah menjadi kebohongan nyata. Gadis kedua itu tak ada bedanya dengan gadis yang pertama. Kedua gadis itu sama-sama mencuranginya, meninggalkannya, mengkhianatinya disaat lelaki itu benar-benar mempercayainya. Membuat pria blonde itu tak lagi percaya akan kata-kata cinta. Membuatnya harus menutup mata juga hatinya.

Dan kini muncul gadis ketiga yang tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi wanita akibat perbuatannya. Wanita yang juga mengatakan cinta padanya sama seperti dua gadis sebelumnya. Wanita yang memiliki pertahanan lebih kuat dari kekasih-kekasih sebelumnya. Wanita yang masih setia dengan status sebagai kekasihnya hingga saat ini. Berbeda dengan dua gadis sebelumnya yang hanya mampu mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang singkat.

Namun kali ini tidak seperti kali yang lain, ia akan memperlakukan wanita itu dengan caranya sendiri. Membiarkan wanita itu melakukan semua yang diinginkannya. Semuanya, termasuk menyakitinya, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Dan wanita itu akan patuh padanya, takkan pernah bisa menolaknya, karena wanita itu begitu mencintainya. Ia hanya ingin bukti dari kata-kata wanita itu sendiri. Wanita itu bilang, dia mencintainya. Dan cinta harus melakukan apapun yang diinginkan oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Ia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan kekasihnya, sebelum wanita itu benar-benar menjelma menjadi iblis yang akan mengkhianatinya suatu hari nanti. Menjadikannya sebuah mainan yang hanya boleh dimainkan olehnya. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan merasa tersakiti, tidak akan merasa kehilangan ketika hari itu tiba, karena ia tidak sungguh-sungguh menganggapnya sebagai kekasih yang layak dimanjakan. Ia hanya ingin wanita itu menerima konsekuensi dari perkataannya sendiri.

Terkadang ia merasa kalau wanita itu memang serius dengan ucapannya. Dia akan senantiasa ada di sisinya. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa karakter kekasihnya yang ketiga tidaklah sama dengan karakter dua kekasihnya yang sebelumnya. Tidak boleh menyamakannya. Terkadang ia ingin mempercayai kata-kata cinta wanitanya. Berhenti menyakitinya, dan memperlakukannya layaknya seorang kekasih sungguhan. Namun hati kecilnya menolak. Sakura tetaplah Sakura, seorang perempuan yang sama seperti perempuan lainnya. Perempuan lain yang suka mengkhianati hati laki-laki. Hatinya sudah terlanjur tertutup. Yang ada hanyalah raga yang penuh dengan ambisi.

"Shit," bibirnya mengumpat pelan tatkala ia menyadari kulit tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan benda panas. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat benda panas yang berisi makanan favoritnya itu dengan menggunakan kain pengganjal agar tangannya itu tak lagi menjadi korban atas kecerobohannya. Kedua mangkuk yang tadinya kosong kini sudah terisi penuh oleh makanan buatnya. Kemudian ia membawanya di meja makan, lengkap dengan dua gelas minuman hangat kesukaannya dan juga kesukaan kekasihnya—jeruk dan strawberry.

Terdengar bunyi derap langkah kaki lemah yang menuruni tangga. Tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Tangannya menarik sebuah kursi, mengisyaratkan agar wanita yang masih menuruni tangga itu bergegas cepat dan bergabung dengannya. Seperti ia adalah seorang pelayan yang dengan sopannya menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk majikannya, lengkap dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Wanita berambut soft pink itu berjalan dengan tertatih. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama di bagian selangkangannya. Pelan-pelan ia mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang sudah di sediakan kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Wajah yang sama yang kemudian dipaksa mendongak oleh kekasihnya.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya pria blonde itu seolah prihatin seraya menyentuh bibir kekasihnya yang terluka.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" tanyanya lagi memamerkan seringaian yang sudah tak asing lagi di mata wanita itu.

Entah kenapa wanita itu tak heran, seperti ia sudah begitu terbiasa dengan gelagat pemuda itu. Dan sebuah anggukan pasrah baru saja mewakili jawabannya. Sama pasrahnya ketika bibir lelaki itu kembali mengecup singkat bibirnya yang terasa perih sebelum kemudian pria bermarga Namikaze itu kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, di sampingnya.

"Makanlah Sakura-chan, kau pasti lapar," perintahnya terdengar khawatir.

"Iya, terima kasih Naruto," sahut Sakura sembari menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia menyumpit ramen itu sebanyak yang ia bisa dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya yang tak besar. Ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Ia tak peduli dengan matanya yang memanas. Ia tak peduli jika air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh tak terkendali. Sama tak pedulinya kekasihnya itu pada dirinya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah menuruti, mematuhi kehendak pemuda Namikaze itu.

Wanita itu memang teramat patuh, terlampau patuh. Bahkan ia hanya bisa menurut ketika pemuda itu mengajaknya tinggal bersama di apartemennya. Membuatnya harus meninggalkan apartemen lamanya yang kini tampak lenggang, berdebu, dan tak berpenghuni mirip seperti rumah horror yang biasa ia tonton entah dimana. Dan orang tuanya, mereka tidak akan tahu, tidak akan peduli. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya di luar kota. Yang mereka pedulikan hanya uang, uang, dan uang. Meskipun ia sendiri tahu, mereka melakukan semua itu demi dirinya, demi masa depannya. Masa depan yang mungkin sudah hancur sebelum waktunya. Dan lagi, ia benci kesepian.

Terkadang Sakura merasa kalau lelaki itu memiliki kepribadian ganda. Sebentar baik dan sebentar jahat. Tapi tidak mungkin, hal-hal semacam itu hanya ada dalam sebuah dongeng atau cerita fiksi. Di saat yang sama lelaki itu akan menyakiti fisiknya jika kemauannya tak terlaksana, dan di saat yang sama pula lelaki itu akan menyatakan penyesalannya, penyesalan singkat. Rumit memang, dan sampai saat ini Sakura masih belum bisa memahaminya.

Ada yang telah hilang dari lelaki itu, namun wanita itu masih belum bisa menyimpulkannya. Lelaki itu memang sudah banyak berubah. Dulu dia tak seperti itu. Dulu, sebelum dia menjadi kekasihnya, lelaki itu nampak ceria, selalu bersikap hangat dan ramah pada dirinya, ralat pada siapapun. Namun kini, seolah ada yang merenggut berkeping-keping kebahagiaan dari dalam dirinya hingga membuatnya tak lagi bisa tersenyum, tertawa, melainkan hanya bisa menyeringai. Mata biru sapphirenya semakin nampak sayu setiap harinya, sama sayunya dengan mata hijau emeraldnya.

Terkadang ia berpikir kalau lelaki itu tak mencintainya. Hanya menerima sebagai kekasihnya, lalu tidak memperlakukannya sebagaimana seorang kekasih. Semua itu masih menjadi misteri baginya. Terkadang ia ingin lepas dari pria blonde itu, meninggalkannya begitu saja, agar ia tak lagi merasakan sakit dan mencari kebahagiaan lain. Tapi tak bisa, ia sudah tak memiliki kemampuan. Seperti ia sudah tak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk mencari cinta baru. Ia sudah terlanjur kotor oleh lelaki itu. Terlebih karena ia begitu mencintai kekasihnya itu.

Ia akan melakukan apapun asal ia bisa melihat iris blue sky itu kembali bersinar seperti dulu. Apapun, meskipun ia harus merasakan sakit di sana-sini setiap harinya. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya daripada itu. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan perasaannya. Seolah sebuah cinta telah membutakan mata hatinya. Cinta eh, sebenarnya cinta itu apa? Ada yang bilang cinta itu nafsu, namun ada pula yang bilang bahwa cinta itu adalah pengorbanan. Lalu, apakah yang dilakukannya pada lelaki itu bisa disebut cinta? Entahlah, wanita itu sendiri tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu hanyalah mencintai lelaki itu saja, walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu mencintainya. Ia tak pernah tahu alasannya sampai sekarang.

"Sakura-chan, kau ingin pergi ke sekolah... atau kita akan bermain di kamar saja, eh?" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sakura.

Suara maskulin kekasihnya mengacaukan lamunannya. Membuat wanita beriris emerald itu tersentak kaget. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu lembut dan basah menjalari wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan kedua tangannya terulur memegang wajah pemuda yang baru saja menciumi pipinya, berusaha menjauhkannya dari wajahnya meskipun tak cukup jauh.

Tangannya masih membingkai wajah lelaki yang nyaris membuatnya gila. Iris emeraldnya menatap intens iris biru yang juga menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kita akan ke sekolah Naruto." Bibir peachnya mengecup singkat bibir tipis kekasihnya.

"Ayo berangkat," lanjutnya seraya menyambar dua tas di kursinya dan di kursi sampingnya. Lalu ia menyerahkan yang satunya untuk Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Kedua insan itu akhirnya meninggalkan kediamannya untuk beberapa waktu. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah tempat yang dijadikan untuk menuntut ilmu, yang kebetulan tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Tangan wanita itu memeluk erat lengan lelaki di sampingnya.

"Kau tak lupa dengan pesanku kan?" tanya pria blonde itu tanpa menatap kekasihnya.

Sakura melirik sebentar ke arah pria Namikaze itu, sebelum kemudian pandangannya kembali fokus ke jalanan yang nampak lumayan ramai oleh para pejalan kaki dan pengguna kendaraan-kendaraan kecil berlalu-lalang. "Tentu saja, kau tak perlu mengingatkanku," sahutnya menjelaskan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Sebuah senyuman yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Baguslah, kau akan tahu akibatnya jika melanggarnya."

**~TBC~**

Hahaha... *evil laugh* *ditampol berjamaah*  
Sekali-kali Rey pengen bikin Saku yang lebih tergila-gila sama Naru di fic Narusaku, bukan Naru melulu. *dishannaro*  
Di fic-fic sebelumnya Rey hanya bisa membuat fic bergenre Friendship, Romance. Namun untuk kali ini, Rey akan mencoba peruntungan lain dengan membuat fic bergenre Hurt. Jadi, tolong harap dijadikan maklum kalau feelnya gak ngena sama sekali. Maklum, Rey memang belum berpengalaman. *alasan* *Plakkk!*  
Oh iya, untuk masalah Ratingnya itu udah bener kan dimasukin di T? Soalnya Rey gak berani bikin lebih dari itu. *nyengir gaje*

Yosh! Mind to **'REVIEW'** please? *dilempar panci*

**~Thanks For Reading~**


	2. Hukuman

Bola mata hijau emeraldnya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan jari-jemarinya yang menelusuri rentetan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak panjang perpustakaan. Matanya berbinar tatkala mendapati buku yang dicarinya sudah ada di depan mata. Tangannya sudah memegang buku tersebut, berniat mengambilnya ketika ada tangan lain yang juga memegang buku yang sama dengannya.

Keduanya menoleh.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Sakura,"

**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Image not mine**

**Warning** **: 17+, OOC sangat, AU, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Tata Bahasa Payah, Diksi Ancur, ANEH, GAJE, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, Judul gak nyambung sama cerita, Bikin muntah, Gak masuk akal, dll, dsb, dst** *dilempar bemo*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau belum mengerjakannya?" tanya wanita itu setengah tak percaya. Setahunya lelaki di hadapannya itu merupakan murid teladan yang anti menelantarkan tugas.

"Belum," sahut lelaki itu singkat.

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum kemudian berkata. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya bersama?" tawarnya kemudian mengingat hanya ada satu buku saja yang tersisa di ruangan itu. Satu-satunya buku yang mencakup sebagai sumber pengetahuan atas tugas sekolah yang diembannya.

"Hn,"

Keduanya lalu segera menuju tempat duduk yang masih kosong dan mendudukkan pantat masing-masing. Tak begitu sulit menemukannya karena di jam istirahat seperti ini, kebanyakan dari siswa maupun siswi lebih tertarik untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengisi perut lapar mereka di kantin.

Keduanya saling mengeluarkan peralatan dari tas mereka masing-masing. Sebuah buku tugas, lengkap dengan alat tulisnya. Sakura meletakkan buku itu tepat di tengah-tengah di antara keduanya. Supaya baik dia maupun Sasuke bisa membacanya dengan mudah.

Mata hijaunya bergerak-gerak mengikuti tulisan-tulisan rapi yang tercetak dalam buku tersebut. Begitu menemukan point yang dianggap penting, ia tidak segan-segan untuk menyalinnya di buku lain yang sudah ia sediakan. Memang itulah tujuannya.

Sesekali ia melirik lelaki di sampingnya melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengisyaratkan pada teman sekelasnya itu agar tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan jika ingin membolak-balikkan halaman buku.

Tak ada pembicaraan penting di antara keduanya, selain membahas tugas masing-masing. Wanita itu memang sengaja membatasi dirinya untuk tidak terlalu akrab dengan teman laki-laki di sekolahnya tak terkecuali Sasuke yang notabene adalah sahabat baik kekasihnya.

"Aku selesai," kata Sasuke sembari menutup bukunya hingga menimbulkan suara berdebam yang tak begitu keras.

Sakura menyelesaikan satu baris kalimat terakhirnya lalu bergumam. "Aku juga sudah selesai,"

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar, sebelum kemudian tangannya meraih buku _biological,_ berniat mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Namun ia urungkan niatnya saat sudut matanya tak sengaja menangkap ada yang tak beres dengan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Bibirmu?" tanyanya karena tak bisa mengabaikan rasa keingintahuannya. Entah sadar atau tidak perlahan-lahan tangan kanannya terulur hendak menyentuh bibir itu. Namun belum sempat ia menyentuhnya ada sebuah tangan lain yang menginterupsinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, hanya luka kecil saja," sahutnya tersenyum menjelaskan seraya menepis tangan itu pelan.

Dengan segera ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lelaki berambut raven itu. Tatapannya mulai was-was, takut-takut kalau tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya muncul di hadapannya. Dan jika sampai itu terjadi, mau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka, ia harus siap menerima sanksi apapun yang diberikannya.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke pasrah, tak ingin lebih jauh lagi mendebatkan sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Lelaki itu berdiri, sudah bersiap akan melangkahkan kakinya, namun—

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu...!" sebuah suara menyurutkan niatnya. Membuatnya harus mendudukkan pantatnya kembali.

Sakura merasa bodoh kini. Seperti ada yang menggerakkan bibirnya untuk memanggil pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa? Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada pemuda yang kini menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya besar. Entahlah, ia sendiri tak yakin akan apa yang barusan dilakukannya.

Matanya melirik ke segala arah, tak ada yang aneh. Hanya ada beberapa kutu buku yang nampak asyik dengan bacaan masing-masing. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran kekasihnya. Sepertinya lelaki itu masih sibuk di tempat lain. Mungkin.

Ia merasa tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang mungkin takkan pernah datang lagi padanya. Melalui sahabat baik kekasihnya itu ia yakin akan mendapatkan banyak informasi yang dibutuhkan. Yeah, walaupun awalnya ragu namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkannya telak.

Dengan bibir bergetar ia mulai bersuara. "Sasuke-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Pria itu meliriknya sekilas sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Hn,"

Ia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Naruto itu... dia... sebenarnya dia itu orang yang bagaimana?" ia sedikit merutuk, kenapa kalimat tanyanya terdengar belepotan, membuat pemuda yang ditanya mengerutkan kening.

"Maksudku, kau dan Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Menurutmu bagaimana karakter Naruto yang sesungguhnya? Dan... apa kalian pernah bertengkar?" Sakura berkata lirih di kalimat terakhirnya, takut-takut kalau yang ditanya akan tersinggung.

Sasuke memandangnya aneh. Seolah Sakura baru saja membicarakan hal yang tabu baginya. Namun sebentar kemudian ia seolah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Hanya saja ia tak mengerti, kenapa wanita itu menanyakan tentang jati diri seseorang yang notabene adalah kekasih wanita itu sendiri—yang bahkan tinggal seatap dengannya.

Ya-ya harus Sasuke akui, memang ada yang tak beres diantara pasangan itu. Baik Naruto maupun Sakura, keduanya telah banyak berubah. Ia tak tahu pasti, ia terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan. Namun satu hal yang pasti, ada sesuatu yang tengah mereka sembunyikan, seperti sebuah aib yang harus ditutup rapat agar tak tercium oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya.

"Dobe itu... menurutku dia orang yang berisik, tidak pandai membaca situasi, tapi juga... memiliki sifat kepedulian yang tinggi," ia sedikit berjengit ketika memuji sahabatnya yang satu itu. Oh, terserah.

"Dan untuk masalah pertengkaran, baik aku maupun Dobe—maksudku kami—" Sasuke mulai kebingungan merangkai kata-kata.

Sialan! Umpatnya dalam hati. Tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya ketika sepasang mata hijau emerald di sampingnya menatapnya penuh harap. Entahlah, tapi jujur ia merasa tak nyaman ditatap seperti itu. Seperti seorang tersangka saja, batinnya setengah kesal.

Ia menghela nafas. "Kami tidak pernah terlibat dalam masalah yang serius. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, sekalipun itu urusan Dobe. Dan Dobe..." Lelaki itu menggantung kata-katanya sejenak. "Meskipun terkadang dia ingin tahu urusanku... aku jarang menanggapinya, kecuali jika aku benar-benar ingin memberitahunya. Dan kurasa... dia memaklumi akan hal itu. Jadi, apa aku dan Dobe pernah bertengkar? Maka aku akan menganggapnya tidak." Lanjutnya mencapai nada final.

"Jadi begitu ya," gumam wanita itu pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Entah kenapa ia merasa kurang puas dengan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Katakan saja,"

"Eh?"

Sontak wanita itu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap kaget lelaki berwajah tampan yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Mata hitam pekatnya seolah menusuk mata hijau sendu miliknya. Namun ia masih tak mengerti dengan kalimat perintahnya. Apa yang harus dikatakan padanya?

Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu mendesah pelan. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, ia kembali berkata. "Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan, katakan padaku jika kau ingin mengatakannya."

"Ah, i-itu... soal itu—"

"Aku tidak akan memaksa," potongnya cepat ketika menyadari raut keraguan di wajah wanita itu.

"Apa begitu terlihat Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, tercetak jelas di wajahmu," sahutnya datar. Bahkan lelaki itu kini tengah menerka-nerka apa yang menyebabkan wajah putih wanita itu terlihat membiru. Seperti bertabrakan dengan benda tumpul—botol kaca mungkin, atau dinding, atau mungkin dipukul seseorang—hell, itu tidak mungkin.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, menimang-nimang jawabannya—akankah ia harus menceritakan masalah antara dirinya dan Naruto pada Sasuke. Di satu sisi ia tak ingin orang lain mengetahui hal ganjil dalam hubungan asmaranya. Ia takut, mereka bukannya akan bersimpati padanya, tetapi justru malah akan menertawakannya, mencemoohnya, memandang rendah dan jijik ke arahnya. Oh tidak, sejak kapan ia mengharapkan rasa simpati dari orang lain? Tidak-tidak, sama sekali tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Namun di sisi lain, ia ingin—setidaknya ada satu orang yang bisa ia percaya untuk dijadikan tempat berkeluh-kesah, orang bijak yang bisa menyimpan rahasianya rapat-rapat. Dan Sasuke? Sepertinya pemuda itu bisa dipercaya. Ia cukup mengenal baik lelaki itu walaupun tak begitu akrab. Dan ia tahu betul, Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengumbar privasi orang lain. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan itu, kini Sakura memutuskan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau benar. Ada hal yang kusembunyikan selama ini. Tapi... sebelum kukatakan ini padamu, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan—"

"Hn, aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun," ucap Sasuke, lagi-lagi memotong perkataannya. Ia sedikit mendengus, tak suka disuruh membuat janji yang menurutnya kekanakan, membuatnya tampak seperti pria bermulut besar yang hobi mengobral kata-kata. Seharusnya wanita itu tahu, kalau ia akan senantiasa menjaga rahasianya tanpa harus bersumpah maupun membuat janji sekalipun.

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke-kun, maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman," sesal Sakura tatkala menyadari adanya perubahan raut wajah pada Sasuke.

Lelaki beriris hitam onyx itu mengangguk, mengisyaratkan agar wanita itu melanjutkan ceritanya, mengingat jam istirahat mereka akan segera berakhir.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Ini tentang Naruto. Dia... maksudku—" wanita itu merutuk, kenapa ini selalu terjadi saat ia benar-benar serius ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Ia menghela nafas lagi, kemudian berkata. "Naruto benar-benar sudah banyak beru—"

"Sakura-chan, di sini kau rupanya,"

_'Deg'_

Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya menegang seketika begitu mendengar suara maskulin yang amat dikenalnya dari arah belakangnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kalau saja ia tak terlalu fokus pada pembicaraannya sendiri, mungkin ia bisa menyadari kedatangan kekasihnya itu lebih cepat. Membuatnya mempunyai cukup banyak waktu untuk menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

Namun pada kenyataannya ia masih duduk tenang di samping Sasuke, bahkan ketika kekasihnya itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Membuatnya harus mempersiapkan fisik juga mentalnya untuk menerima hukumannya nanti.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya seru sekali," ujar seorang lelaki berambut pirang seraya merangkul pundak kekasihnya dan sahabatnya dari belakang.

Ia mengisyaratkan pada Sakura untuk menggeser tempat duduknya ke samping agar ia bisa duduk di tengah-tengah—di antara kekasihnya dan sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian, jangan sungkan padaku."

***{+_+}***

Sakura terduduk pasrah di lantai kamar milik apartemen kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat rok seragamnya, seolah tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai pegangannya. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam-dalam tak berani menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda yang lebih tampak seperti iblis di mata nanarnya.

Ia biarkan rambut soft pinknya terjatuh menutupi setengah wajahnya. Membiarkan wajah memarnya tertutup oleh rambutnya yang tak rapi walau tak sepenuhnya.

"Jadi, alasan apa lagi yang kau punya eh?"

Meskipun wanita itu tak melihat, namun ia yakin kalau pemuda itu kini tengah menyeringai. Ia mencoba bersuara dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. "A-aku dan Sasuke-kun... tadi k-kami hanya mengerjakan tugas bersa—"

_'Plakk!'_

Lagi, wajah sakitnya itu harus menerima tamparan yang cukup keras untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini pipi kirinya yang menjadi korban, setelah sebelumnya pipi kanannya yang mendapat giliran terlebih dulu.

Ia meringis kesakitan, masih dengan wajah tertunduk. Namun meskipun begitu ia masih bisa melihat melalui sudut matanya, lelaki yang kini berjongkok di hadapannya itu tengah mencopot seragam atasannya lalu melemparnya asal.

Kalau saja ia berada di situasi yang lain, mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati menatap lelaki yang bertelanjang dada itu tanpa berkedip dengan wajah bersemu merah. Namun sayang, situasi seperti itu tak pernah datang padanya.

"Kesempatan terakhir, apa jawabanmu sayang?"

"Akh...!"

Sakura mengerang ketika tangan kekar kekasihnya menjambak kasar rambutnya, membuatnya mendongak menatap mata biru yang seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kumohon N-Naruto, percayalah padaku...ugh!"

Pemilik nama Naruto itu semakin menarik rambut wanitanya ke bawah, membuat kekasihnya kesulitan berbicara.

"A-aku dan Sasuke-kun... tidak melakukan apa-apa... kecuali mengerjakan—Akh!"

Wanita itu kembali mengerang kesakitan ketika pemuda itu menabrakkan punggungnya cukup keras di tepi ranjang. Ia kembali meringis tatkala tangan kekar itu mencengkram kuat pipi-pipinya yang terluka.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku benci melihat kau bermain di belakangku..." Cengkraman tangannya memudar perlahan, hingga kemudian terlepas. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan, kalau kau ingin lepas dariku tinggal mengatakannya saja... dan aku tidak akan menahanmu,"

Wanita itu menggeleng keras-keras.

"Tidak Naruto, aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu... aku-aku... sangat mencintaimu," katanya membutakan diri. Masih bisa mengatakan soal cinta di saat genting seperti ini.

"Cinta, eh?" gumam Naruto menyeringai.

"Aku muak mendengarnya brengsek!" teriaknya murka.

Dalam sekali hentakan pemuda itu mampu menghempaskan keras-keras tubuh rapuh wanita itu di atas ranjang. Itu masih mending daripada menghempaskannya di lantai, pikirnya.

Ia bergerak ke atas, menindih tubuh wanita yang menjadi mainannya selama ini. Tanpa aba-aba lagi bibirnya meraih bibir ranum kekasihnya. Mengecap segala rasa yang berasal dari bibir wanita itu. Rasa manis dan getir di saat bersamaan. Sesekali ia menggigit keras-keras membuat wanita itu kembali mengerang. Lidahnya jadi semakin lihai dan liar bermain di dalam mulut pasrah kekasihnya.

Ia melepas ciumannya itu, tatapan matanya beralih ke bawah. Dengan tak sabaran ia melepas paksa seragam kekasihnya, membuat beberapa kancing bajunya terlepas, sama seperti yang ia lakukan di hari-hari sebelumnya. Tak masalah, toh lelaki itu selalu menggantinya dengan pakaian yang baru.

Sebelah tangannya bergerak, membelai secara bergantian dua buah gundukan yang masih tertutup oleh bra merah.

"Mmhh... ahh,"

Pemuda itu semakin menyeringai, tangannya bergerak ke belakang punggung wanita itu, mencari pengait bra yang mengganggunya, melepasnya dan melemparnya asal. Kini keadaan wanita itu sama seperti dirinya—bertelanjang dada.

Mata birunya menatap lekat-lekat dua buah bukit kembar yang semakin nampak membesar setiap harinya. Seolah benda yang mirip botol bayi itu memiliki nyawa tersendiri, sedangkan tangan juga bibirnya merupakan santapan baginya, membuatnya tumbuh dan membesar jika tersentuh.

Tanpa ragu lagi ia memajukan wajahnya, menjilat dan menghisapnya tanpa ampun. Seolah ia adalah seorang bayi sungguhan yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya. Tangan kanannya mulai memijat, memilin, memainkan puncak bukit Sakura sebelah kanan. Terasa begitu lembut, kenyal, dan menantang.

"Nghh... ahh..." desah Sakura semakin membuat lelaki itu bersemangat.

"Ahh... ohh... Naru—"

"to... ahh,"

Bibir lelaki blonde itu sibuk mengulum, menghisap, sesekali menggigit cukup keras bukit itu hingga memerah dan mengeras. Membuat wanita itu merintih kesakitan.

"Akh! ugh..."

Ia melakukannya secara bergantian hingga kedua buah dada kekasihnya sama-sama menegang.

"Naru... to... nghh... ohh..."

Naruto semakin beringas saat tangan Sakura mulai meremas rambut pirangnya. Pemuda itu memang sangat menyukai momen-momen seperti ini. Momen dimana wanita itu mendendangkan namanya yang terdengar begitu sexy di gendang telinganya.

"Mmmhh..." lenguh Sakura tertahan.

Lelaki itu mulai merangkak naik, menekan dada tegang wanita itu dengan dada bidang miliknya. Ia menciumi bibir peach Sakura, menantangnya beradu lidah, saling mengulum, saling berbagi rasa, menghisap satu sama lain. Meskipun dalam hal ini dialah yang menjadi penguasanya. Sambil terus mengunci bibir wanitanya, tangan lelaki beriris blue sapphire itu tak tinggal diam.

Merasa selesai pada bagian tubuh atas , kini tangannya mulai bergerak turun ke bawah. Mengabaikan kuku-kuku tajam Sakura yang menancap di punggung polosnya, membuat darahnya merembes pelan dari sana.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengikat tangan wanita itu, agar tangan-tangan liarnya berhenti meronta-ronta. Namun ia tak mau. Baginya, sama saja seperti menyetubuhi mayat jika bercinta dengan seseorang yang tak melawannya.

Seakan menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, tangan Naruto perlahan menerobos masuk ke dalam rok seragam pendek Sakura. Mencoba menemukan hal menarik lainnya yang mampu memabukkannya. Tanpa aba-aba ia melesakkan jari tengahnya keras-keras.

"Akhh! s-sakit... ku...mohon..."

Rintihan kepedihan kembali terdengar, namun lelaki itu seolah tuli hingga tak mempedulikannya, dan justru malah melanjutkan kesenangannya.

"Mmhh... N-Naru... to... ahh... ohh..."

"H-hentikan... akh...!"

Desahan dan erangan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Naruto mulai memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus, menggerakkannya maju mundur—keluar masuk di dalam liang kerahasiaan kekasihnya. Menekan titik-titik sensitivitas di sana. Membuat gadis itu menggelinjang bak cacing kepanasan. Membuat lelaki penggila ramen itu puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"K-Kami-sama... Mmhh... akh!" erang wanita itu saat Naruto mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik roknya.

Kekasihnya sudah klimaks. Terbukti dari jari Naruto yang basah oleh cairan putih kekuningan yang keluar dari lorong kekasihnya. Cepat seperti biasa, pikir lelaki itu. Tak mau membuang sia-sia, ia menjilati cairan kental putih tersebut agar mengendap di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia menatap wanita di bawahnya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan, dadanya naik turun, wajahnya nampak kelelahan. Tapi siapa yang peduli.

Kepala pirangnya bergerak ke bawah, mengecup, menjilat, menghisap leher jenjang wanita itu. Sesekali menggigitnya cukup keras meninggalkan lebih dari tanda merah di sana. Membiarkan pekikan kesakitan meluncur halus untuk kesekian kalinya dari bibir wanita itu.

Ia mencari dan terus mencari, menikmati setiap inci tubuh Sakura. Tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan memijat kembali gundukan bukit kiri Sakura yang mengeras, sementara bibirnya mengulum bagian kanan. Ia menurunkan ciumannya dari dada Sakura, menuju ke perut rata wanita itu, mengecupnya, dengan sesekali meninggalkan ruam kemerahan di sana.

Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan rok sialan yang mengganggu jalannya, hingga kini tubuh wanita itu polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya.

Sakura semakin menggeliat liar saat bibir Naruto mengecup liang kewanitaannya, mendesah dan mengerang menahan ledakan gairah saat pria blonde itu mengecup, menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap penuh-penuh lorongnya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang mungkin bisa ia jadikan pegangan. Namun nihil, tak ada apapun yang bisa didapat kecuali sprei kusut.

Tangannya mencengkram erat sprei yang sudah tak rapi lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, tak peduli lagi dengan darah yang merembes pelan. Apapun akan ia lakukan asal bibirnya tak lagi mendesah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam dirinya. Saraf rahimnya terasa berkedut-kedut seperti diremas-remas, hingga ia tak mampu lagi menahan suaranya.

"Arrrghh….!"

Sakura kembali mengerang saat klimaks keduanya datang, cairan hangat meleleh perlahan dari liang kewanitaannya. Dan segera di lahap oleh kekasihnya dalam sekali jilat.

Naruto merasa celana panjangnya mulai terasa sesak, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana. Celananya yang tak lagi longgar terasa begitu menekan dan menyakitkan. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"N-Naruto... s-sudah cu...kup," ucap Sakura tersengal-sengal begitu menyadari kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba turun dari ranjang, mulai membuka resleting celananya, berniat mengeluarkan benda yang sudah tak asing lagi di matanya. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya, berusaha menutup erat-erat mahkotanya yang sudah rusak walau ia tahu itu percuma.

Pemuda Namikaze itu menyeringai. "Sudah cukup eh? Bahkan tubuhmu itu masih meminta lebih, kau terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya sayang," tangannya bergerak menurunkan celana panjangnya. Selanjutnya masih ada celana boxer yang melekat di sana.

"Kau lihat, yang tadi itu baru pemanasan. Inilah permainan yang sesungguhnya," ujarnya menyeringai lebar seraya membuang penutup yang menghalangi dirinya.

Pemuda blonde itu kembali, ia merentangkan kedua kaki Sakura secara paksa dan menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua paha wanita itu, mengerang pelan saat senjata kebanggaannya menyentuh hangat liang kewanitaan Sakura, mendesirkan kenikmatan. Seperti tersengat listrik yang memabukkan. Sensasi aneh luar biasa mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia langsung menghujamnya penuh-penuh dengan benda miliknya.

"AKH!" pekik kesakitan meluncur lepas dari bibir Sakura saat ia merasa liang kewanitaannya dipaksa menerima benda kokoh yang jauh lebih besar daripada ketiga jari Naruto. Butiran air mata mulai menuruni wajahnya yang telah basah oleh peluh.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat, berharap akan mampu mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Namun tidak, rasa perih itu semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak liar di bawah sana.

Ia merutuk, walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, namun masih saja ia tak bisa membiasakan diri. Ini selalu terjadi sehabis lelaki itu memergokinya berbicara dengan pria lain, tak peduli siapapun pria itu. Tak peduli apapun alasannya, Naruto akan senantiasa menghukumnya dengan senang hati.

"N-Naru...to... ahh..."

Bibirnya kembali mendesah, merapalkan sebuah nama yang amat dicintainya. Tubuhnya mulai terbiasa menerima benda tegang yang bergerak-gerak di dalam mahkotanya.

Sakura menggeliat pelan, membuka matanya yang setengah terpejam. Naruto kembali memulai dengan mengecup bibir penuh luka Sakura. Tangan kanannya mulai mengusap dada kirinya, meremas-remas, memainkan puncak bukit wanitanya dengan jari-jarinya.

Sakura kembali mengeliat, desahannya tertahan oleh lidah Naruto yang bermain di rongga mulutnya. Erangan Sakura tetap tertahan di lidah Naruto yang terus bermain di area bibirnya, hanya menyisakan waktu sekian detik untuk menghirup udara sebelum kemudian kembali memenjarakannya.

Tidak bisa, tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Sakura menyerah kini. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan perasaan yang tengah membuncah sedari tadi. Raganya haus oleh sentuhan lelaki itu. Walau perih dan nikmat datang bersamaan ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin merasakan semua itu bersama pria yang amat dicintainya. Kecintaannya pada Naruto seakan membuatnya buta, membuatnya tak mampu berpikir jenih.

Perlahan tangannya memanjang, memeluk erat punggung basah penuh peluh lelaki yang menindihnya. Bibir peachnya tak tinggal diam, membalas penuh-penuh ciuman kekasihnya. Membuat pemuda beriris biru sapphire itu sempat terbeliak kaget sebelum kemudian memamerkan seringaian menyebalkan andalannya.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya remuk kini, walau tak seremuk hatinya. Ia biarkan hati terdalamnya tergores. Ia biarkan jantungnya berdarah, tahu kalau ia akan lebih sakit jika menolak perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya ingin bercinta dengan kekasihnya. Ia hanya mau menerima hukuman dari kekasihnya. Ia hanya ingin tetap berada di dekat kekasihnya, walau itu berarti ia harus menjadi budak nafsunya.

_'Tok tok tok'_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah bawah. Bibir-bibir keduanya masih terpatri satu sama lain. Seolah menjadi tuli, enggan melepaskan diri masing-masing, enggan menengok siapa seseorang dibalik ketukan pintu itu. Seperti sepasang sejoli yang jatuh cinta, tubuh keduanya semakin merapat tak ingin lepas lagi.

_'Tok tok tok'_

"Sakura?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini dengan menyebut nama seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi tegang begitu mengenali seseorang yang tengah memanggil namanya. Matanya menangkap Naruto yang menggeram marah. Bersamaan itu pula Naruto semakin mempercepat tempo gerakan senjatanya di dalam liang kewanitaan Sakura. Membuat wanita itu ingin meneriakkan rasa sakitnya namun tertahan oleh Naruto yang menggigit keras-keras lidahnya. Dan hanya air mata yang mampu mewakilinya.

_'__Tok tok tok'_

"Dobe? Kau di dalam?" suara dari arah bawah kembali berteriak.

"Brengsek!" umpat Naruto kesal.

Dengan enggan ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh kekasihnya, juga menarik kembali kesejatiannya yang lengket oleh cairan milik Sakura. Wanita itu sudah mencapai klimaks yang ketiga, sementara ia terpaksa harus menghentikan aksinya yang bahkan belum mencapai klimaks—terasa menegang dan berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

Ia menyambar kaos hitam dan celana boxer yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu mengenakannya. Kaki-kaki malasnya dipaksa melangkah keluar untuk menemui pengganggu sialan di luar sana. Tangannya memegang kenop pintu, memutarnya perlahan. Pintu terbuka, langkahnya terhenti.

"Sakura-chan, jangan menambah kekesalanku dengan keluar dari kamar ini," desisnya penuh ancaman tanpa membalikkan badannya. Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto benar-benar enyah dari pandangan Sakura setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu itu kembali.

Sakura segera bangkit terduduk. Ia menarik selimut tebal yang merosot di bawah untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia meringkuk, memeluk lututnya sendiri di balik selimut tebal yang menyelimutinya. Tangannya mencengkram erat selimut tebal itu dari dalam, seolah selimut itu merupakan satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyelematkan hidupnya.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar bunyi derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga yang semakin lama semakin tak terdengar. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar adanya pembicaraan dari arah bawah walau tak begitu jelas.

Sementara itu di lantai satu, Naruto baru saja membukakan pintu ketika orang itu akan mengetuknya lagi.

"Ada apa Teme?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi pada seseorang yang baru saja merusak suasana hatinya.

"Sakura ada?"

Lelaki blonde itu menggeram, giginya menggeretak. Namun segera tergantikan oleh ekspresi biasa andalannya. "Tidak ada, dia belum pulang," kilahnya berbohong. "Memangnya kenapa Teme?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini," kata lelaki berambut raven itu seraya menyerahkan tas selempang milik Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tadi Sakura tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir, kupikir dia pergi bersamamu sampai melupakan tasnya," jelasnya lagi. Wajahnya menyeringai tipis yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti meledek di mata lelaki blonde itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia masih di jalan," kilah Naruto berbohong lagi.

Pria beriris onyx tajam itu memandang sahabatnya tak percaya. Ya, ia tak percaya dengan perkataan sahabat pirangnya. Ia juga tahu kalau sahabatnya itu berbohong. Hanya saja ia tak punya alasan cukup kuat untuk memaksanya berkata jujur. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Hn, begitu. Ya sudah," ujarnya kemudian sembari membalikkan badannya.

"Oi Teme, kau tak masuk dulu?" tawar Naruto basa-basi, tahu kalau sahabatnya akan bilang tidak.

Pria berambut raven itu melambai. "Lain kali saja," serunya di kejauhan lalu tak nampak lagi di mata Naruto.

Ia kembali ke dalam, menutup pintu itu perlahan. Tatapan matanya beralih pada tas di tangannya. Si brengsek itu, tentu saja tidak akan mau datang ke tempatnya kalau tidak ada hal yang begitu penting baginya. Ia tahu betul sahabat masa kecilnya yang tak suka berbasa-basi dan membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga. Dan dia baru saja mendatangi kediamannya hanya untuk mengembalikan tas milik kekasihnya. Jadi, hal ini termasuk dalam catatan pentingnya, eh? Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Kakinya bergerak menapaki tangga demi tangga hingga ia tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, membukanya perlahan dan menutupnya kembali. Genggamannya terlepas, ia sengaja menjatuhkan tas selempang itu di lantai kamarnya yang tak rapi.

Iblis sudah menguasai otaknya ketika mata birunya menangkap keadaan kekasihnya yang menyedihkan—meringkuk dalam-dalam dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Mirip seekor binatang buas yang melihat mangsanya, ia menunjukkan taringnya, siap untuk mencabik-cabik buruannya tanpa ampun.

"Sakura-chan sayang..."

Sebuah seringaian tak lepas dari wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak ringan melepaskan kaos hitam yang baru saja membungkus tubuhnya. Ia melemparnya asal, menambah media berserakan lainnya di atas lantai kamarnya. Ia bergerak naik ke atas ranjang, mendekati Sakura yang masih enggan menatapnya.

Lelaki itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, ia berhenti di leher jenjang Sakura yang nampak merah, mengecupnya pelan, lalu naik ke atas, menjilat cuping telinga wanita itu sebelum kemudian berbisik. "Sepertinya hari ini... akan menjadi hari yang panjang buat kita."

**~TBC~**

Hhh... Akhirnya Rey menaikkan rating juga. *nosebleed* Tapi maaf banget ya kalau lemonnya gak kerasa. Jujur nih, Rey emang gak berbakat dalam mendekripsikan sesuatu T_T *pundung di tong sampah(?)*

**Thanks** **to : **Wilhelm Wigworthy, **dony. dsahaja,** Reina Murayama, **N ****achilez,** Riela nacan, **MysteriOues Girl,** Kyumey, **Aiko Menoza,** Megamiku-chan, **Luluk Minam Cullen,** silent Readers (kalau ada)

Saatnya bales review chapter kemarin, khusus buat **Anonym.** Yang pake akun udah Rey bales lewat **inbox** ;-)

**N achilez** **: **Makasih udah RnR ^^ Iya, ini Naruto udah dibikin berkuasa di sini *smirk*

**Aiko Menoza :** Makasih udah RnR ^^ Iya, ini udah dipindah ratingnya jadi M. Makasih ya udah ngingetin *hug*

**Megamiku-chan** **: **Makasih udah RnR ^^ Iya, ini udah lanjut... XD

Yosh! Semuanya... jangan lupa klik tombol **'REVIEW'** lagi ya... *ditendang ke laut*

**~Thanks For Reading~**


End file.
